


Sleep the Day Away

by Miss_doe_eyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_doe_eyes/pseuds/Miss_doe_eyes
Summary: Morning cuddles with Bertholdt <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sleep the Day Away

The light shined into your room, the morning sunlight gently waking you up. It was warm on your face, it wasn't harsh, it was welcoming. You opened your eyes for a moment to see the shared bedroom of you and your long-term boyfriend, Bertholdt. The pillows and walls you were so used to made you smile, you loved mornings like this.   
The warmth that surrounded your body brought you back to the pillow. You laid your head down and closed your eyes, feeling the slight shuffle next to you and the weight on your waist that pulled you closer. You smiled to yourself, allowing yourself to be embraced by the affectionate giant that you call your boyfriend.   
Bert pulled you close, a low, sleepy groan came from him as he rested his head against the nape of your neck. You held his arms close to you, closing your eyes. You could feel his breath on your shoulder and back, it made you happy to know he felt this relaxed with you. 

As comfy as it was, you felt the need to move, staying in one spot for a long time never feels that good. As much as you tried to roll over or get up, Bert's grip only tightened around you, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he groans in his sleep. You continued to squirm and eventually succeeded in rolling over, and his arms were still holding you.   
Bert was never the kind of sleeper to stay still, and you knew this very well. The first night he spent with you, you ended up getting kicked on the floor. Over a year later, he was still kicky and very wiggly, but now you were involved. Now he holds onto you, wraps his legs around you, sometimes even manages to end up on top of you, but it's a bit hard to breath that way. Regardless, you loved having him hold you in his sleep.  
You held his head on your chest and stroked his hair lightly. Your legs were tangled together with your arms holding each other lovingly. His face was so peaceful and serene, you almost didn't want to wake him up, almost, but you knew you had to eventually. Neither of you wanted to mess up your sleeping schedule.   
"Hey, it's time to get up Bert" you said, lightly poking his cheek. He only tightened around you and let out a muffled grunt. "Cmon, wake up." Another sleepy grunt. After a few failed attempts, his eyes fluttered open, looking up at you. You smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "morning Bert" "it's 3 in the afternoon." "Close enough." You held his face and kissed his cheek, making him smile.   
He let go of you and stretched, you were always amazed by how big Bert really was; a 6'4 giant who weighted almost 180 pounds. There was a slight height difference between you two, but neither of you really minded, if anything, it made cuddle time better and kisses cuter. 

You sat on the edge of the bed, about to get up and get dressed. You extended your arms and stretched, the shirt you wore riding up slightly. Arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back. You were pressed against Bert's chest, his chin resting on your shoulder. He was still shirtless, a lot warmer this way, it almost made you crawl back under the blanket and sleep the day away.   
"Don't get up yet..." his words were slow and tired with the deep voice he had in the morning that made you melt a bit. "Bert it's 3pm, we should get-" before you could finish, you were pulled down, back into the bed and wrapped in his grip. "Cuddle time." You squirmed a bit, but alas, it did nothing. You rolled over and hugged your boyfriend, sacrificing the day for sleepy cuddles.   
You've been dating for a little over two years now, so you were very comfortable with each other. Sometimes when you're in bed together and wake up at ungodly early times, you both would have a sleepy makeout session until one of you fell asleep. Usually neither of you have pants on unless it's cold out, and if it's hot out, you won't wear shirts either. No matter the season, you'd always cuddle together. 

Bert stroked your hair gently, holding you close to his chest. His chin rested on your head, legs wrapped around yours, and his arms around your torso. He was so gentle with you, it made you even more grateful for times like this. You rubbed his back slowly, enjoying the natural warmth of his body. You closed your eyes and wrapped a leg around his. He continued to pet your hair, lulling you further into sleeping again.   
"I'm so grateful that I have you, Y/N... I love these little moments we have." You smiled and hummed happily, holding his lower back close to you. Both of you had closed your eyes and given in to each other's warmth and the coziness of the bed. "I love you, Bertholdt." He squeaked very quietly as you smirked to yourself. Saying "I love you" to him always made him flustered, and you found it absolutely adorable.   
"I l-love you too..." he said quietly. You looked up at him, meeting his sight. He leaned down, lovingly kissing you before resting his head on yours once again. "Who cares about what time it is, I only want you."   
You smiled into his chest, replaying the sentence in your head. He stroked your back and held you close, breathing slowly. His heartbeat was steady, like a lullaby without words. He pulled a blanket over the two of you and gently slightly it under you, he always wanted you to be comfy with him. "I love you Bert..." "I love you too, Y/N."  
The thought of getting up left your head and was replaced with the loving, warm energy you two had. You moved your hand down and held his before slipping into a comfortable sleep once again.

☆*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*:..ﾞ((ε(*'･ω･)っ†*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*:..☆  
Word count: 1,015 Fandom: AOT Time: 1.5hrs


End file.
